butterflyunicorns_triversalfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Butterflyunicorn/The Tinkerer's Triverse Timeline
AKA a straight foreward remake of the Triverse Timeline, now with more information. Note that this mentions a ton of crossover roleplays and franchises that don't belong to me. Roleplay names in bold are roleplays that haven't been posted yet. (Word Key Universe = Single universe Multiverse = Multiple universes contained in one universe Triverse = Multiverse that contains all other multiverses Subverse = A pocket dimension) Space Immemorial (Pre-Era of Creation) Before anything, there was the Trivoid, an empty void of nothingness. In between the gaps in reality, Shrodinger and AeEiko live. Shrodinger and AeEiko become close friends. They give each other the nicknames "Shrodinger" and "Mastermind." While Mastermind never really stuck, Shrodinger did. AeEiko has his first alliance shift, and in the process attacks Shrodinger. Shrodinger's blood births Familtree, Current, and Screentime. Shrodinger and AeEiko make up. As an apology present, Shrodinger creates a species called the Omegakin for AeEiko, and AeEiko creates the Immortalkiller for Shrodinger. Era of Creation Tinker is created through unknown means, and turns the Trivoid into the Triverse. The cosmic matter that filled the void is turned into the Primordial Winds. Tinker creates the first Tinkerer's Hut, before the Core of Chaos was created. He also creates the Emerald to be the Dimensional Crystal of the first Tinkerer's Hut. Tinker creates three unnamed creations, who die do to the primordial winds. He then creates Mana, Peace and War. War creates Eclipse, god of harvesting, who in turn creates Eclipse's Eden as well as his pet, Forest Pupper. Mana, Peace, and War deside they want to make multiverses too. The Emerald itself actually finds out about this, and appears to them in mortal form. The Emerald then makes them promise to never make a Dimensional Crystal that the same bright emerald green as the Emerald. They agree, and the first multiverses are created. A long while of creating multiverses later, Tinker gets fed up with his creations and destroys Eclipse's Eden, which ends up killing Forest Pupper. Tinker is confined to a subverse called the Tinkiverse. Tinker uses his magic to expand the subverse, turning it into a full on universe. He then creates several magical beings and a huge beast of chaos. The Tinkiverse ends up becoming what is more commonly known as the Kirby universe. Era of Animals Shrodinger throws the Immortalkiller for funsies, when it falls out of the gaps inbetween reality and shatters. Mana sees this, and begins trying to find the source. To honor Forest Pupper, Eclipse skins his corpse and wears it as a costume. War is disgusted by this, and tricks the mortals into thinking death is eeeeevil. Eclipse, now with a dead pet and people convinced he's Satan, creates the three animal gods, Adipiscing, Adolebitque, and Airius to comfort him. Adipiscing, Adolebitque, and Airius create aquatic animals, land animals, and flying animals seperately. The Great Galaxy Dragons are born. In the Tinkiverse, Tinker creates the planet of Keystal. He populates it with a race called the Ancients. Tinker begins working on Void Termina. The Ancients ask Tinker for help. He creates many gifts for them, leading to the accidental creation of multiple gods. Era of Humanity War destroys the original Tinkerer's Hut to make room for new multiverses. Instead, this creates the exact opposite effect; it causes the Big Bang, creating our universe. It also gives rise to Logicum and Fabula. Inky somehows comes into existence, and begins singing songs in many different places, inventing the different languages as she goes. Later on, the gods hire her as their personal messager. Tinker and Ticker grow a close bond. As such, Tinker forces the Ancients to craft gifts for Ticker. This leads to the Ancients creating more Clockwork Stars and Star Rods, as well as the gems that became the Jet and Ivory Necklaces, and the Keys of Time, Life, Luck, Order and Chaos. Tinker finishes Void Termina and summons it to ravage Keystal. The Ancients declare war on Void Termina, and since most of their troops were Crystal Dragons, Crystal Dragons become nearly extinct. Fantasize attempts to surreder, but is killed. Her dead body forms the Realm of Thought, and her spirit begins wandering the Realm of Thought. The Ancients beg to Tinker so he may save them, so he begrudgingly creates the Warp Stars so they may escape. Asphyxiate, Tonight, Lockdown and Feelings discover the four missing pieces of the Immortalkiller. They use them to banish Void Termina. They try to resettle down, but the land is so barren they have to leave anyways. The Warp Stars take them to the dimension of Halcandria. Era of Religions Ticker is informed by Fantasize's spirit in a dream that Tinker created Void Termina. Enraged, he tosses out all of Tinker's gifts, and shatters the Keys of Order and Chaos. Shattering the keys causes such a large burst of energy that it creates Delinae and Panthes. Tinker begins trying to get some random guy to write a history of the gods. However, Delinae banishes Tinker and the guy to Ignotus, as the idea was, to Delinae, copyrighted. Tinker and the guy are trapped in Ignotus for three years, leading to wide spread panic among the gods, until Tinker and the guy finally escape. Tinker massively changes the story, leading to the creation of the Bible. Panthes later finds the Bible, and becomes enraptured at the idea of gods. As such, she begins time travelling, leading to the creation of many religions. Inky hires multiple people to try and put Fantasize at peace. Only Amore succeeds, which makes her inherit Fantasize's status as god of love. Panthes finds Amore during her travels, and they become very close friends. Panthes watches a meteor shower in the DragonVale universe, and happens to witness the death of the Comet Great Galaxy Dragon after they were hit by a stray asteroid. This makes Panthes hate space. Amore tells Panthes about Fabula, and do to Fabula being the god of space, Panthes begins hating her. Panthes declares war on Fabula. Despite Logicum's best efforts, Fabula is killed, and her life essence becomes many cosmogs. Logicum goes into hiding, entering the Realm of Thought and never coming back. Era of Pokemon Ticker creates the Pokemon Multiverse, and afterwards creates a single egg. The egg hatches into Arceus, leading to the Pokemon creation myth. The super continent Oaall is created. A war breaks out between Zygarde, Yveltal, and Xerneas. Xerneas ends up winning. Yveltal turns into a cocoon and feasts upon the life force of Kalos' pokemon. Zygarde crashes into Oaall, creating Alola's four islands and a few extra chunks. The cosmogs are moved to the Pokemon Multiverse, led by Solgaleo and Lunala. (The War of Chi, Psi and Omega) The extra chunks leftover of Oaall which didn't become Alola fuse together, becoming Poke Pelago and the Iceplay Paradise. Kyogre and Groudon begin fighting. As such, Rayquaza and Solgaleo found the Guardians of Myth to stop them. Afterwards, Rayquaza puts a restraining order on Kyogre and Groudon that will only expire if they ever get caught by a pokemon trainer. If they do anything violent, Rayquaza says he will put them into a deep slumber. Kyogre hires a random psychopath to assassinate random characters he hates. He gives her a boat and a large crew to help her with this. (The Shipper's War) Rayquaza puts Kyogre to sleep do to him breaking the restraining order. Groudon attempts to use this to get a sneak attack on Kyogre, only to be discovered by Rayquaza and also put to sleep. Era of Discovery Mana, after eras of trying to track down where the Immortalkiller came from, finds Shrodinger. Shrodinger is only able to make her leave when he detracts her by creating two phoenix eggs, and promptly throwing them out of the gaps inbetween. Mana somehow manages to save the eggs. (W.I.P.) Category:Blog posts